Naruto the Game
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: Haruno Sakura loves playing the PS game NARUTO. But what happens when a black hole pulls her into the game? And there she is, wounded with swords inside of her stomach, as Sasori is also at the brink of death, but Sakura won't let him die so easily! Her fave Naruto character!SakuSaso and SakuAka


_Naruto the Game_

 _Summary: Haruno Sakura loves playing the PS game NARUTO. But what happens when a black hole pulls her into the game? And there she is, wounded with swords inside of her stomach, as Sasori is also at the brink of death, but Sakura won't let him die so easily! Her fave Naruto character!SakuSaso and SakuAka_

 _Pairing: SasoriSakura, DeidaraSakura, ItachiSakura(would be the main couples of all of the Akatsukis), but our sweet pinky head will also have her time with the other akatsuki members, so don't loose hope!_

 _Rating: M (for future mature content)_

 _Author Note:_ **WOOW! I never thought I would be back to fanfiction net with a new story, I had just finished watching Itachi's past, and I craved for SakuraItachi fanfictions, and I read one where Sakura went back into the past, to make the uchiha massacre never happen in the first place. I think it made me back into writing, since I re-read some of my own stories: "My Annoying Teachers" and "Sakura an Akatsuki Member" , those are the story I will continue in the first hand.**

 **Right now, since I just finished first chapter of this story. "Naruto the Game" I started writing it months ago and I just continued it now, since I think this is a good plot for a story, and I hope you readers does as well! See me as back and I will try to hurry and produce the next chapters.**

 **Focusing on these stories for now: NARUT THE GAME(SasoriSakura at start) , MY ANNOYING TEACHERS(Sakura x Sasori, Ita, and Deidara at start but with multi pairs, and SAKURA AN AKATSUKI MEMBER (with Sakura being Itachi's, but Itachi let's her be punished by the other members, while he Is away ) all of these three stories have mature content, well this one not yet...**

ENJOY! :D

Chapter warning: None

Chapter 1; Sakura enters her favorite game NARUTO!

While playing a game, called for Naruto, Haruno Sakura had just been wrapped inside of a black hole. The black hole had appeared from her tv screen, surprising the girl greatly, as she screamed for help. Unluckily for her, none of her family members had heard her and so she drifted into the darkness...

The pinkette eyes blinked several times, as she felt pain inside of her abdomen. She glanced upwards and looked around her surroundings, seeing an old woman having her hand on her wound, where a sword were placed inside of her. Then she saw a young man, looking nonhuman, having two swords through him, by two other non humans. At least for her, they didn't appear as humans, they looked like moving dolls in her eyes.

"W-where..." she coughed up some blood, feeling pain as she spoke. "Am... I?"

"Sakura?!" The old woman spoke frantically and hurried to aid her.

"Y-you know my name..." She huffed between coughs, as she inspected the old woman's face."C...Chiyo?!"

"Yes?" The woman said calmly and then Sakura's eyes landed on the red head. "Sasori," she stated carefully, noticing how he stared at her.

'Am I inside of the game...' she pondered and then placed her palms on the ground, pushing her up to a sitting position.

"Sakura," Chiyo asked her worriedly, while she only smiled in respond. "Chiyo-basama, you should leave, and save Gaara." Sakura told her knowingly, with a small smirk. "I'll heal myself, don't you worry."

"But-" the woman started, but got interrupted by Sakura hushing her, smiling. "It's best if you go, I'll come, when I'm ready."

After a minute, Chiyo nodded, and left out of the cave. Leaving, Sasori and Sakura to themselves. A few more coughs left her mouth, as Sasori stared at her new found actions. She was healing him, his heart, and pulling out the swords. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounding empty, avoid of any emotions. "Keeping you from dying," she said lowly and began to pour more chakra inside of his heart.

'Sasori has always been my favorite akatsuki member in the game, like I will let him die,' she huffed angrily to herself, as she felt more pain stir around the sword still inside of her.

"Are you saving your enemy?" Sasori asked, not really understanding why she would save someone that had just tried to kill her.

"Yes," she said calmly, smiling somewhat, as she continued with healing him. 'It's a bit odd though, it's like I'm made for this medical thing...'

"Why?" he questioned, his eyes blinking momentarily, while a small blush crept up to her cheeks.

"That..." she thought on what to say. She couldn't say he was from a game, he wouldn't believe it, and that she thinks he's a pretty cool character. "You don't need to know."

Sasori only kept his gaze steady onto her and watching her every move. After a few more minutes, his heartbeat had slowed down, to a normal human heart pace.

"There, all done. Now I should take my leave before they come back," she said, smiling brightly at Sasori who only stared in silence.

As Sakura turned on her heels and left her back wide open to the enemy, a hand had clapped a hold of her shoulders, and pulling her backwards.

"S-s-sa-sasori?" she whispered, startled.

"What a weird girl," he said in a quite thoughtful voice, as his hand placed on top of her mouth, as to keep her from crying out.

'What is he doing?!' she yelled inside of her mind, panicking slightly, while she tried to struggle in his hold.

A few more minutes later, the two saw more red clouded cloaks entering the cave. Sakura noticed immediately who they were, she has after all completed the game, and was now playing it from the start. Finding herself in the game...

'Zetsu and Obito,' she thought, whilst blinking at their sudden approach.

"Sasori," the lighter side stated. "why are you not dead?"

Silence met the akatsuki member, for a moment, until the red head decided to give him a proper answer. "Zetsu, get me my human body, and put my heart inside of it. This girl, healed my heart."

"Yes," the lighter side nodded calmly, as he turned, but then stopped in his tracks, turning back.

 **"did you let yourself being saved by the enemy? Keh, how weak."** In respond to his darker side, Zetsu pinched his darker skin, making him groan. "Let's go. "

As the bipolar member departed, only the masked one was left roaming around the limp puppet bodies. Sasori's wooden palm still crushing Sakura's plump lips, as she tried to break free. She shifted and turned, bringing her fists close to her face, but was stopped, by a string on her hands. In the corner of her eye, she saw his fingers, from his free hand, move elegantly. Blinking, she decided that it was futile and was too tired to care.

'Mhm, tired. I haven't slept since I finished the game and played it again...' sakura yawned inwardly, pondering on what would happen next. This is a new twist in the game, since Sasori did die in the original one, and here she was, changing the outcome. A thin smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. 'I am changing it... '

Suddenly the masked man popped out from nowhere, right in front of her, making her eyes widen bigger then what should have been appropriate. And there she felt two pair of hands, grabbing a hold of her chest and it made her blush out of anger. She was literally raging inside of her mind.

"Tobi wonders, why they're so small? Hidan-san and Kisame-san has said a woman's chest, is their good points. Tobi thinks your good points, aren't so good," he stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Whaat?!' She thought, darkly, feeling herself getting very, very, angry. "MMGMHGFOKMHGF!" she yelled into Sasori's mouth, making the masked boy tilt his head a bit to the right. "What was that? Tobi does not understand you, Tobi thinks you're very flat and they're not fluffy. Tobi likes Fluff," he sniffled sadly, sitting down on the ground and inspecting his shoes. Ignoring the raging pinkette.

'Obito is a fucking bastard, how dare he say that about my chest!' Sakura roared, wiggling harshly in Sasori's puppet strings.

"Tobi," the puppeteer called, seemingly annoyed. "stop angering the girl."

"Yes, Tobi understands Sasori-puppet-san," he said in a sing song tone and it almost made Sakura snicker at the nickname for the red head. But she had time to stop herself, before anything would go out. She was unsure on how the puppet master would react...

After a moment of delight silence, another figure appeared at the front of the cave. A wave of blond hair blew in the breeze, making the captured woman gasp. The man looked consumed of all his energy, he had small wounds bellow of his eye, and both of his arms were chopped off. 'Deidara,' she told her mind carefully, watching his every step, as he came closer. While the man entered the cave, Tobi dashed towards him and glomped him in a big hug.

"Deidara-senpai! You're alive! Tobi was sure you would be dead!" he screamed at the blonde, shaking him back and forward.

A hoarse groan escaped the blond's mouth, as Sakura noted down in her mind, how obvious annoyed the young male was. A few seconds flew by and Deidara was gripping Tobi by the neck. "Tobi..." he growled lowly. "Shut the the fuck up! Hmm."

Normally, Sakura would not laugh at this. Since, in her world, something like that was not acceptable, but since this is the Naruto game, a snicker vibrated from inside of her lungs. Her giggling only enlarged, the hand which was sealing her lips for speaking, was now shaking a bit alongside of sakura's body. Her giggle was so intense, that she was shaking, making it impossible for the hand to be still.

'Obito so had that coming,' her mind thought knowingly, as her laughs began ceasing.

The puppet master on the other hand, could only stare at her, mostly, because he could not sense fear from her. No fear, of true criminals, instead she was here laughing at everyone she saw. At people who could kill her straight away, with just one push and she would be gone.

Something, about her, made him confused and slightly curious. That was one of the reason, why he did not let her go.

 **Time skip**

'I can't believe it, they're taking me to the akatsuki hideout!' Sakura closed her eyes shut, so they wouldn't be able to notice her beaming gaze of excitement.

Out of all the characters in Naruto, she loved Sasori the most, Deidara second place, third place would totally be Uchiha Itachi. She just had a soft spot for him, especially when she found out the truth of his past, and how he cared for his little brother, Sasuke. After that list, came the rest of the Akatsuki.

The akatsuki members, aside from Zetsu, were on top of the huge bird, created by Deidara. 'I need to calm down, or they'll think I'm crazy...'

'Going to their hideout... Doesn't that mean I will meet Itachi?!' Sakura's chest tightened, as a saddened look ascended to her face. 'Itachi who has gone trough a lot... The Itachi who didn't want to see people die or these awful things in the Naruto game...'

Sakura shook her head frantically, trying to dissolve the depressing thoughts about to emerge from her mind.

A pair of silent hues glanced her way, seeing how her every expression changed to different types. Happiness and sadness all swarmed over her face. Sasori found this quite peculiar. No sign of fear made it known from her. Why wasn't she afraid? They were well known criminals, everyone knew about them and feared them. While she on the other hand, acted so... Strange.

Maybe being back in a human body made his emotions confused? He didn't know what it was, but it was certain, that her approach had made him bewildered.

He had accepted that it was the end for him and his believes, but then it turned into a different direction. Her, healing his heart. He wouldn't lie, it was because of her, that he is still alive, but why? He just couldn't understand it, what would she get out of healing a criminal. Nothing.

Sasori's eyelids lowered, as he shifted his gaze from the pinkette to look ahead. Noticing the base in clear view, he stood up from his sitting position on the bird and nodded towards his partner.

Deidara gave back a firm nod of his own and descended the bird along the ground beneath of them. The pace was quick, forcing Sakura to clutch the bird's feathers as to not loose balance. She rather not fall, since she was sure she would get a few bones broken and maybe even die. Though she knows for a fact, that ninjas in Naruto have tough bodies, even the girls!

'We're... omg... In front of the... Akatsuki base!' Eyes gleaming bright into the light, Sakura couldn't help but to smile, this did not go unnoticed by the red head. He had been watching her every movement from when she had first healed him.

"Yays, yays! We're back! Tobi so happy to see leader-sama!" Tobi was running around in circles, with his arms high up in the air, whilst giggling.

Sakura only snorted at his false behavior. She knows very well who he is, Uchiha Obito, and what he is capable of doing. The true mastermind behind of the Akatsuki and the one that makes everyone die in the end, well maybe not exactly... Naruto and the others also defeated a few Akatsuki members.

While standing on the green solid, Sakura took this time to view her surroundings. Entrance to the hideout was hidden between a few trees and a rock; Seemingly as Deidara did a few hand signs, so the bulge heaved upwards, getting above. There in its' place, was a cave entrance and a few candles brightening the path going downwards.

Her body began shivering lightly, as a hand clammed down on her shoulder blade and jerked her forward. Sasori was guiding her down the stairs, with Deidara walking ahead of them and Tobi further behind.

After a few minutes have passed of walking in between the walls of the cave, Deidara ceased his steps and turned to the side, a knowing stare meeting with Sasori's.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The red head's knuckled hand tapped at the wooden door three times, before he opened the door, and went inside, still pulling Sakura alongside himself.

Sakura stared around herself, seeing two holograms standing at the front. First a woman and the other a man. She knew very well whom both of them were. Her eyes were focused on the two figures the entire them, as Sasori still pushed her forward, making her walk.

'Konan! Pein-sama! Oh my god, I wish this wasn't a dream, and that it will never end!' another smile made its' way up towards the pinkette's lips, she couldn't stop the smile from forming. She got a good look on her other fave characters of the Naruto game, though the sad part was that they're only in holograms...

 _Poof... poof... poof … poof ..._

She watched as 4 holograms appeared; Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi... Her vision got stuck on the Uchiha, staring straight into his face, with a bleak gaze. It was like time had stopped, no sound made it through her ears, she was paralyzed into his eyes.

At first the Uchiha had not realized that she was in fact staring straight at him, he was occupied with giving his full attention and respect to the Akatsuki leader that he follows.

His head had turned sideways, blank stare meeting with her hues oozing with feelings; Sadness. Why was some petite girl, showing pity to the Uchiha Itachi? Like as if she knows him?

"Who is she?" His cold tone made Sakura snap back into reality. Itachi just spoke and caught her staring... 'Oh my god, how embarrassing...' A thin blush crawled at her cheeks, whilst ending their eye contact.

Everyone else in the room turned to the red head for some explanations. Everyone being confused as to why he brought some little girl back to the akatsuki hideout.

Tobi was quick to answer the members' curiosity, "Tobi knows, TOBI KNOWS! She's the girl that saved Sasori-san, but what Tobi doesn't know... Why Sasori-san brought the girl with them... Tobi wonders why.' he had exclaimed quite loudly, earning himself some angry glares from the other members in the room and an irritated glance from the red head.

"Sasori explain, why did you bring a konoha ninja back to our headquarters? I suppose you won't kill her, as she is well, and alive, with no restraints?" Pein eyed the man carefully and with some interest, it was rare to see the puppet master not killing his victims and crafting them alive, into his weapons. Puppets.

"She's a medical ninja. Why not use her for our advantage in battle. Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of Tsunade-hime herself." Sasori stated, with an empty facade. He wondered if that was truly the only thing he choose to take her with him, it was quite rare for him, doing something of the likes. Let's say it was his repayment for her saving him.

"I see, Tsunade-hime herself you say... " Pein paused a bit, thinking it through. "Very well then, she can join the Akatsuki as our medic ninja. Your first mission will be to heal Itachi's completely, if you fail at this, you shall be erased from this world, Haruno-san."

"Eh.." A mumble escaped through her shut lips and Sakura stared with slightly widened eyes, towards the speaker. 'Healing... Medic ninja... I'm just a normal high school student! I... just got into this game... And now they want me to heal Itachi's eyes?! HOW?!' panicking, the pinkette started to swing back, and forward, like as if someone was pulling her muscles to different sides.

Pein ignored her discomfort and turned his attention to the raven head. "When will you be back Itachi, Kisame?"

"Tomorrow leader, " Kisame said with a grin. "until then pinky."

With this, the two holograms vanished. "Dismissed." Hearing the leaders words Kazuku and Hidan also vanished, as well as Konan's.

Only Pein was left. "Sasori, do not leave the girl alone and keep an close eye on her. I have not yet decided if she is to be trusted."

"Yes, leader-sama." Sasori gave a court nod, before the leader too disappeared.

"A medical ninja, Hmm. You can heal my arms then can't you?" Deidara spoke up with wonder hinted at his voice.

"Um... Well if you had arms, then I could probably put them back together without any problems, yes." Sakura spoke without giving it a second thought. 'Wait.. Why did I say that?! Of course I can't do it! RIGHT?!'

The blond ninja grinned, happy by her answer. "Then I'll go get me some arms and then you can add them to my body, perfect! Hmm."

"Come on Tobi, you're coming along, hmm." he ordered to the masked man, seeing as Deidara in fact didn't have any arms at all, he could use some assistant, and why not Tobi, that follows him around anyways.

Here a growling sound emitted from Sakura's much hungry abdomen. "Hehe..." Laughing awkwardly, she covered her stomach with her palms and turned around, her back facing red hairs.

Then another noise, much louder than the previous one and Sasori had to stare down at his own stomach. A blank stare set in place, he too was hungry. Well that is only normal since he's back into a human body.

"Come," Sasori mentioned for the pinkette to follow him, as he departed from the room, and roamed over the corridor, leading to another door. Sakura was quick on his tail, not wanting to loose him, her favorite character that she had just accomplished in saving!

They entered into an spacious kitchen, she could only stare with amazement at how big it was. After all, in the game, you never got to exactly see how the Akatsuki hideout looked like. So this was really fun to see, she sat down quickly at the table, as Sasori had motioned with his hand for her to do so.

The red head brought out two pieces of bread and placed one in front of her, while the other on the seat across from hers. Then later butter and cheese joined in.

Moments later, both of the two were eating in silence, Sakura smiling brightly at the food, and Sasori looking neutral. It didn't take them long to devour the bread.

Sasori's eyes locked onto the smiling Sakura, she was smiling towards him. "Why are you smiling?"

Her pupils got into a possible larger size."Ehm.. No reason."

Sasori only looked back quietly, giving her no sufficient reply.

'Sakura get a hold of yourself... I just can't tell him that he's my fave character in a game, he would look like as if I were a crazy person!' nodding in agreement to her thought, she leaned back into the chair and shut her eyes. The tiredness she had felt earlier this day, was finally on its' peak and wanting to consume her consciousness...

It happened. A konoha ninja had fallen asleep right in front of him, an S rank criminal from the Akatsuki organization.

A "thud" could be heard from beneath his elbow as it got put on the wood board, he slant forward with his chin onto his palm and examined the sleeping girl. Tilting his head a bit to the side, Sasori decided he was finished with watching the girl and wanting to go back to his rooms.

Getting up from the stool, he headed towards the girl. As he came closer, he could feel her warm breath washing over his skin. Taking no mind to this, he put each hand at the side of her waist, and pushed her body upwards, carrying it like a sack in front of him. Her face nudging at the corner of his neck, while her chest was pressing against his own broader one. Soft giggles rasped through the girl's mouth, tickling at his left ear. It felt odd, the sensation, he could not explain it with words. Disregarding the thoughts flooding his mind, he exiled the room, and headed towards his sleeping quarters. With a bulb of pink hair brushing his face there and then, as he moved.

When they finally came inside, he had placed her down onto his bed, and covered her with a blanket. Why he did this, he did not understand himself either. Shrugging a tiny bit, Sasori sat at his desk, and checked his weapon equipment, letting the girl sleep to hear heart's content.

CHAPTER 1: END

 **OK HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER AND APOLOGIZE IF YOU FEEL THEY'RE A BIT OOC... I'M TRYING TO DO MY BEST HERE, HUHUHU... IN KEEPING THEM IN CHARACTER I MEAN, ANYWAYS REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED, NOW I'M GOING TO WORK ON... my annoying teachers MAYBE or sakura an akatsuki member I HAVE NOT DECIDED YET... Hmmm...**

 **TAKE CARE EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
